This invention relates to an improved electric load research device and more particularly to an electric load research device having an electric utility meter equipped with a pulse initiator and a recorder housed in an elongated enclosure wherein the meter is attachable in alternate predetermined positions so that the enclosure elongated axis can be oriented in different rotated positions relative to the meter.
Load research devices are used extensively by electric utility companies to study and record a customer's load and energy consumption characteristics. One general type of load research device, also referred to as a load survey recorder, includes a recorder and a watthour meter equipped with a pulse initiator or impulse sending device. The meter is of a type matching the customer's watthour billing meter and generates demand pulses which are recorded on one track of the recorder recording medium. The recorder simultaneously records time interval pulses correlated to real time. The meter of the load research device is connected into the customer's meter socket while it is integrally assembled in the load research device.
Prior art load research devices are described at pages 706-708 in the Electrical Meterman's Handbook, Seventh Edition, published by the Edition Electric Institute, N.Y., N.Y. Load survey recorder types DSL, DSLD, and DSLD-S are described which are available from the Westinghouse Electric Corporation, Meter Division, Raleigh, N.C. A further load survey device designated Load Survey Recorder Type WR-1C is of a similar general type as the aforementioned load survey recorders and is described in the instructional bulletin I.L. 42-566 dated May, 1972, which is also available from the aforementioned manufacturer's address.
The aforementioned load survey or research devices are satisfactory in many applications, however, it has been found that the prior devices are normally limited to a single meter which is replaced within a given device with some difficulty. Also, internal interconnections between the meter and external terminals limit the current capacity of such load survey devices. The devices often are not usable with ringless meter sockets without the use of special socket adapters.
The orientation and positioning of the prior devices are normally fixed and where a customer's socket is located adjacent a distribution panel, switches or other meters, for example, the sockets are sometimes not accessible for use of the prior load research devices. Also, it is necessary to deenergize the recorders and in some instances to remove the recorder from the enclosure of the survey unit to remove the recording tape cartridges. Also, the enclosures of the load research devices are sometimes not sufficiently sealed when mounted in certain customer meter locations so as to prevent their use in adverse atmospheres and weather conditions.